In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-265599, FIG. 6 (Patent Document 1, JP2004-265599A), a conventional connector device for interconnecting circuit substrates is disclosed. In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-40744, FIG. 6 (Patent Document 2, JP2006-40744), a configuration is disclosed in which electric elements such as a resistor/capacitor for protection and ESC (electrostatic discharge) protection components are connected to a wiring portion on the side of a circuit substrate that is connected to the connector device. Typically, those electric elements for protection have been disposed on a circuit substrate in the past (with reference to Patent Document 2, for example).